


The Professor Pt.2

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Stevens - Freeform, F/M, Killmonger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: A/N: I didn’t get to edit this my apologies. I’ve been uber busy and A Succubbus Tale Pt.5 is coming.Fandom: Erik StevensWarnings:  I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise). Kissing, Light Smut, Phone Sex?(Word Count: 1107)





	The Professor Pt.2

A week had gone by since our little encounter at the park. Professor Stevens was a tough professor. He gave tons of homework and don’t even get me started on his tests and pop quizzes. We exchanged glances and quick smiles during class. I procrastinated to the max on our last assignment and ended up finishing late.  
When class was over I told Simone to go ahead without me. I waited until everyone left and walked over to his desk. He sat back in his chair reading over some papers that needed grading.

 

“Hey, professor Stevens?”

 

He looked up from his papers, turning in his chair a little to face me.

 

“Hey Aniya, what can I help you with?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if I could turn this in?”

 

I handed him my packet. He took it, scratching his head he let out a sigh. He looked at me with a conflicted expression.

 

“Aniya, you know my policy on late work.”

 

“I know but I was hoping since I’ve been doing something so well in the class that maybe you could make an exception this one time for me, please?”

 

I clasped my hands together and made a pouty face hoping to appeal to his good side with my cuteness. He smirked and tossed the paper on his desk.

 

“I’ll only accept it on one condition.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You can’t sit in the first row anymore.”

 

I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“Why can’t I sit in the first row?”

 

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Because you seem to love crossing and uncrossing your legs. You never wear pants so every time you do that I get a glimpse of your…”

 

His eyes trailed down my body and I knew he meant. I crossed my legs to stop the tingling in between my thighs at the thought of him seeing my panties.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know, but I have to sit in the front. That’s where I sit in every class. I’ll wear pants from now on.”

 

He stood up, placing his glasses down on the desk. His chest was an inch away from my face. I looked up into his eyes.

 

“I personally don’t mind it but it distracts me during lectures when I need to focus on the class. It throws me off when I’m trying to teach the masses and all I can think about is what’s between your thighs.”

 

I swallowed hard, trying to process what was happening. He stepped closer to me pressing his body into mine. His hands came up and cupped the sides of my face.

 

“Professor Stevens?”

 

“Erik, call me Erik.”

 

His thumbs caressed my cheeks. His hands were strong and rough.

 

“What are you doing to me girl?”

 

“Nothing I-“

 

My words were cut off by his lips pressing against mine, his beard tickled my face. The kiss was gentle yet full of passion. I whimpered as our lips interlocked. My heart pounding in my chest as his hands roamed my body. My hands gripped the material of his shirt tightly, pulling him into me even more. Erik’s lips were so full and soft, I could kiss him for hours. A low growl came from him when I trailed my lips from his jaw to his neck, placing gentle kisses and licking the spot right below his ear.

 

“Stop.”

 

He took a few steps back, shaking his head.

 

“Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted me to…. I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go now.”

 

“Wait.”

 

He caught my arm before I could get away. I turned to face him.

 

“Not here… Not like this. Give me your phone.”

 

I fished my phone out of my purse and handed it to him. He quickly put his number in it.

 

“I called myself so I have your number. I’ll call you tonight okay?”

 

I nodded. He flashed me that perfect smile and then I was off home.

 

All my homework and projects for the week was done. So, I decided to reward myself with a nice relaxing bath. The hot water felt amazing and I started to doze off when my phone rang. 

It was Erik. I dried my hands and answered it.

 

“Hello”

 

“Aniya?”

 

“Yea its me.”

 

I sat up in the tub so my phone wouldn’t get wet.

 

“What’s that sound?”

 

“Oh, that’s just water. I’m in the tub right now.”

 

There was a slight pause before he spoke.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to me?”

 

“I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Maybe you’re not doing it on purpose…but you’re teasing me. I find myself thinking about you all the time.”

 

My heart started beating faster in my chest, the sound of his voice coupled with the image of him thinking was doing my head in. I traced my finger over my lips remembering how his lips felt.

 

“What do you think about?” I asked in almost a whisper.

 

“Shit… I used to wonder how your lips taste but now I know. They taste like strawberries and honey.”

 

He sighed deeply. Without thinking my free hand began to travel down my body and rested on my lower torso.

 

“Makes me wonder what your other lips taste like. I keep having flashbacks of seeing your panties especially those navy blue lacey ones. I love those. I picture sliding them down your sexy legs and feeling that soft skin.”

 

My breath caught in my chest and my hand slid further down to my sensitive core. I bit my lip trying to stifle my moan. It didn’t work.

 

“Fuck, you see? Why would you make those kinda sound’s right now?”

 

His voice was so deep and sexy I didn’t even care what he was saying. I was way too far gone to even respond to him. The pleasure I was getting from my fingers and his voice was unlike anything I’ve ever felt. By this point I was panting and moaning frantically wanting to get to my climax. I’m not entirely sure but I could’ve sworn I heard him moaning along with me. My body stiffened and shook as an orgasm rushed over me. How I managed to hang onto my phone was a mystery to me. Maybe it was the thought of how much it would cost to replace.

 

“You just don’t know what you do to me Aniya.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself. Just thinking about everything you said made me so horny. I had to touch myself.” 

 

“I need to see you, right now. Do you live off campus?”

 

“Yea I do.”

 

“Text me your address I’m on my way”


End file.
